Decisions
by KUzealot13
Summary: Lucas' love triangle plus Nathan.
1. The Party

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Chapter 1  
  
"Do we have to go to this party?" Haley asked walking alongside Lucas towards Nathan Scotts beach house. Lucas pulled his sweatshirt closer to him as they reached the door.  
  
"If you want to leave, just say so when you want to." Lucas said before the front door slowly opened and at it stood the tall, dark haired, Nathan. He was grinning and staring at Haley looking her up and down.  
  
"Come on in." He opened the door more so they could walk inside. About 30 people were gathered around in the living room and others were scattered around the rest of the large house. Nathan made a story up about needing help from Haley stranding Lucas in the foyer. Lucas stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and took one step towards the living room when he saw Peyton drinking out of a red, plastic cup in the living room. He walked towards her when someone grabbed his arm pulling him around. There stood Brook, in her red party dress. Brook was Peytons best friend. She was brown haired, slim, and a cheerleader.  
  
"Hi Lucas. You wanna go upstairs?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I was just going to talk to someone." He looked back and saw Peyton starring at him. When thier eyes met she smiled. He smiled back but Brook pulled his head back.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked grabbing his hand. He pulled away and turned around to see Peyton talking to three other girls in a circle. He walked towards the kitchen where the food was and walked into Nathan.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Nathan asked looking back at Haley who was sitting at the table alone in the kitchen. Lucas who was slightly shorter than Nathan glared at him and walked around him. Nathan walked out of the kitchen and Lucas sat at the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Lucas asked as Haley locked eyes with him.  
  
"He's getting me a drink from the living room." Haley said in a sweet tone. "Is he getting you one to?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "I saw Brook corner you." She said almost laughing. She knew how bad Brook was at parties. Lucas smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I lost my chance to talk to Peyton."  
  
"What a loss." She said right as Nathan walked back in with two drinks in his hands.  
  
"What's a loss?" He asked sitting down by Haley and sliding the drink over to her. Lucas stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He was walking past the foyer and into the empty office and looked around at all the newspaper clipping hung on the wall from basketball articles of Dan and Nathan.  
  
"There you are." Peyton said in a low voice behind Lucas. Lucas turned around to see Peyton grinning. Her blonde hair looked darker in the light of the room.  
  
"Hey Peyton." He said as Peyton walked closer to him. Lucas had his eyes on Peyton as she smiled at him. Her eyes looked different, like they weren't hiding anything from him tonite.  
  
"You look good tonite. I saw you came with Haley." She stopped at about an inch away from him.  
  
"She's with Nathan in the kitchen. You look good tonite to. Too good." He said returning her smile.  
  
"Peyton, don't you want to go talk to Nathan? He's in the living room." Brook said standing at the doorway holding a drink of beer in her hand. She was smiling as Peyton looked back at her and Lucas looked around Peyton and gave her a pleading look. "Oh Lucas, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to ruin your moment with Peyton, which I'm sure wasn't a moment to her. C'mon Peyton, you can leave. I'll entertain Lucas for you." Brook walked into the office and stood beside Peyton. Peyton looked at Lucas.  
  
"That's alright Brook. I don't need to talk to Nathan." Peyton said not taking her eyes off Lucas. Lucas kept his eyes on Peyton as well.  
  
"It's not like you like him or anything. Why don't you just go talk to people you do like. I'll stay here with Lucas." Brook said running her hand down Lucas's arm. Lucas shoved it off. Then Peyton quickly pulled Lucas by his sweatshirt closer to her and kissed him. She brought her hands up to his face and moved her body closer. Lucas, startled, looked over at Brook and saw her smile fade away. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to her waist. He heard Brook leave the office and expected Peyton to pull away but she didn't. She kept kissing him and ran her hand through his hair. She pulled away and tried not to look at him in the eyes. She stared at the letters on his grey sweatshirt.  
  
"What was that?" Lucas asked looking more serious then he felt.  
  
"There you are Peyton. Can we talk?" Nathan stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and frowning. Peyton quickly looked back at him, and stepped one step back from Lucas. Nathan walked into the office and stopped about a foot in. Peyton looked at Lucas in the eyes with a look that told him sorry. She turned around and followed Nathan out of the office.  
  
Nathan led Peyton into his bedroom and walked over and sat on his desk where trophies were on shelves above it but nothing on the desk but a computer. Peyton sat on the end of his bed and stared at him. Nathan hesitated then stood up. "I don't know what's goin' on between us, but I don't want us to not be together." 


	2. The End of the Party

Peyton couldn't believe Nathan had the guts to actually tell her this. She stared at him, confused, and angry. She had finally started things up with Lucas and now Nathan decides he wants her back. Well this time Nathan isn't getting what he wants. Peyton thought to herself.  
  
"Nathan.... It's just to late for us now." She stood up and headed for the door but Nathan grabed her hand. She turned around and faced him. He had a frown on his face. "Goodbye."  
  
***************************  
  
Lucas walked out of the office, startled at what had happened in the small room with Peyton. He thought it over and over until he bumped into Haley.  
  
"Hey. What's gotten you? Peyton turn you down?" Haley said smiling at seeing Lucas. Lucas cleared his throat.  
  
"No, no. Just.... wait. Why aren't you with Nathan anymore? Looked like things were goin' well." He said as Lucas and Haley walked down the stairs to the almost packed basement. About 15 people were scattered around, talking, drinking, and laughing.  
  
"He said he had something to do. Probably with Peyton so I came to find you. What were you doing for so long?" Haley asked sitting on a black leather chair.  
  
"Nothin." Lucas said looking back up at the stairs. "You mind if I leave you alone for a while? I gotta talk to someone." Lucas said still looking at the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, It's no problem. Just don't find anyway that's more intresting than me." He nodded and walked up the stairs. He was walking past the foyer and into the living room when someone shoved him to the wall by the door that leads to the basement. It was Peyton. She kissed him, leaving him confused yet again. Lucas could feel eyes watching him and Peyton kiss. Peyton ran her hands through his hair and he put his hands on her cheek and neck. Peyton pulled away, took Lucas's hand. Lucas saw everyone in the living room gawking at Peyton and himself. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Nathan, frowning at Peyton. Peyton lead Lucas outside to the lawn.  
  
"I had to get out of there." Peyton said still holding Lucas's hand and leading him to the street.  
  
"Peyton... what is this?" Lucas said stopping her beside her car. Peyton looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "What now?" He asked looking for an answer.  
  
"I dunno. Just making out is all. Maybe more later." She kissed him but pulled away after a minute. "Ok, now we're more." Lucas knew that now Peyton was his. He could kiss her, or hold her anytime he wanted to. "You wanna leave this place?" She asked grinning up at him. Lucas looked up at the big house with it's lights on and music sounding from inside.  
  
"I can't. Haley's still in there." Peyton sighed and walked inside the house leaving Lucas to follow her. When Lucas got inside he saw Peyton drinking in the living room talking to Brook and Haley was standing in the foyer.  
  
"She didn't turn you down at all." Haley said keeping a straight face and crossing her arms. Lucas turned towards her and walked closer to her. He tan his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Uh...yeah. You wanna go?" He asked leaning into the wall with one hand that rested right by her head.  
  
"And make you leave Peyton? Never." She asked grinning. Lucas returned the smile and took his hand away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Alright. You have fun." He turned to walk away but Haley took his arm and pulled him back. He laughed and headed towards the door knowing she really did want to leave.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Looks like your boyfriends leaving without you." Brook said nodding her head towards Lucas and Haley who were talking. Lucas leaned into Haley on the wall with his hand. Peyton pushed past Brook and started heading towards Lucas when he turned to start walking away. He didn't see her but then Brook grabbed him by the arm and they both laughed. Peyton kept walking until she saw them both head towards the door. Brook walked over to her and stopped right behind her. "Go get him. He is yours, unless...." Peyton looked back at her and shot a frown at her. Brook shut up.  
  
Brook walked away and Peyton headed to the door when Nathan stopped her.  
  
"He's gone. You wanna go to my room?" Nathan had his usual, casual, look covering his face that almost made you want to do anything he said. Peyton shoved him aside and turned the knob on the door but Nathan took her hand. "Peyton, c'mon. You can't truely want to be with that bastard?" He asked turning her to face him and letting go of her hand.  
  
"Nathan, it's over." Peyton said and quickly walked outside. Lucas and Haley were no where to be seen. Peyton walked over to her car and got in the drivers seat and started the car. She figured she would go wait for him at his house until he got home.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"You finally got Peyton and you're leaving her at that party?" Haley asked as her and Lucas headed home in Lucas's red truck. Lucas smiled thinking about his lips finally meeting Peytons.  
  
"Ew!" Haley said punching Lucas in the arm. He looked at her and grinned.  
  
"What?" He asked putting his eyes back on the road, seeing Haleys house. He stopped at the front and watched her get out of the car and go into the house, looking back at him only right before she walked inside.  
  
Lucas got out in front of his car but saw a blue car in front of a house two houses down. He knew it to be Peytons car. He grinned, stuffed his hands in his grey sweatshirts front pocket and headed twoards the car. When he passed the first house he could see Peyton in the car ready to get out. Lucas wiped the grin off his face and just kept a straight face. When he was half way there she opened her door and stepped out of the car, shutting the door.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were leaving." Peyton said cooly. Lucas stopped walking and inch away from her.  
  
"I think something happened to Hales... I just was tryin' to help her." Lucas said, his hands still stuffed in his pocket.  
  
"Every girls hero." Peyton said trying to stop herself from grabing him and kisisng him. Not able to resist, she grabbed him by the face and pulled him closer to her kissing him. She turned him around and moved him up to her car and leaned on him making him lean down on the car. "You wanna go to my place?" Peyton asked standing up letting Lucas rub his back.  
  
"I need to go home and get sleep. We got a game tommorow. I'll see you tommorow." Lucas said turning to face his house. Peyton turned him around and kissed him. She pushed him away after a few seconds and got in her car speeding off. 


	3. The Game

"I'll meet you at the diner tonite to help lock up when I get back from the game." Lucas told Peyton as they walked down the hall of thier school to start the day off. She nodded and walked off to her first class. Lucas walked alone to his first class which had Nathan and Peyton in it.  
  
*******************************  
  
"There will be absolutely no fighting in this game boys." Whitey said in the locker room but he was starring at Nathan and Lucas who were both tying thier shoes by each other. Nathan looked up at Lucas and glarred at him.  
  
That asshole stole my girlfriend he will pay. I can't mess up this game tonite though, dad ll' be there. Lucas thought to himself. Lucas put his team jacket on, grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
"I haven't talked to you all day." Peyton said as soon as Lucas walked outside towards the bus. Lucas stopped and walked her way.  
  
"Hey. You drivin' with Brook?" Lucas asked getting into Peytons hold. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He layed his hand on her cheeks then pulled away.  
  
"I'm riding with you today." Peyton said and they walked to the bus.  
  
Whitey, Jake, and some other players were already on the bus. Lucas had walked on first and he walked to a seat five back from the front and sat down by the window. Peyton sat by him knowing that everyone was looking at her confused. Lucas pulled out his cd player which he usually listened to while going to the away games. Peyton took the cd player and set it in the middle of them, and kissed him. She moved a little bit closer and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Oh get a room." Nathan said coldly. He had just walked on the bus and sat in the seat right by Lucas and Peyton. Peyton turned her head to glare at Nathan but turned around and kissed Lucas again.  
  
******************************  
  
"One, two, three.." Whitey said.  
  
"Team!" The five starters of the team yelled in unison right after Whitey. The five ran out on to the court with Nathan at top ready to get the jump ball. Lucas was in front ready to get the tip and make a fast break away down the court. Lucas felt Peytons eyes on him, along with Peytons friend Brook. He looked at them and caught both of thier eyes. The sound of the refs whistle snapped him back to the game. Nathan jumped with his hand outstretched upwards ready to tap the ball to Lucas. Nathan slapped him and the ball flew towards Lucas and he started to dribble with it. He heard the roar of the crowd, the eyes of the crowd, but mostly the tension of his father, Dan Scott. He dribbled up protecting the ball with his right hand. He moved down court towards his basket and made a quick shot just inside the three. Swish! One of the people on the other team grabbed the ball, not looking very happy about the basket. He quickly threw it in to one of the other players and he dribbled down court. Lucas stayed at top and bent down to get lower. He raised his hand to block out the oposing player but missed. The ball soared into the outstretched hands of another player who faked a shot around Nathan and shot after Nathan let his guard down. The shot went in. The two Scott boys both had already made a mistake.  
  
Nathan grabbed the ball quickly and took it out of bounds. As fast as he could he passed it to Jake and ran up court to go to low post position. Lucas was high post when Nathan got down there. Jake dribbled past half court and stayed up top to find the open player. One of the players, wearing yellow and green was all over Nathan, carefull to not let the ball go to him. Nathan moved his feet as fast as he could around the floor getting open but the player wouldn't let up. Lucas's defensive player was just moving his hands in the direction that Lucas went so Lucas ran in front of him closer to Jake and grabbed the ball that had been passed to him. Lucas squared up and took the shot. It hit the rim and bounced him. Lucas smiled and ran back to go into the defensive play. Lucas took one short glance at Peyton who was grinning at him as she did thier cheer. Brook was watching him intensely as well smiling at him. She winked as she caught his eye. Before Lucas could look at Dan the green and yellow players were all over him.  
  
*********  
  
The buzz sounded for the end of the game. Tree hill won with a total of 73 points. Lucas walked of the court tired from playing the whole quarter. Nathan had also played the whole quarter with him. Nathan had scored 24 points and an extra 2 with foul shots. Lucas made 40 plus 3 with foul shots. Nathan was glaring at Lucas as he was praised by his teammates.  
  
"Good game boys. Not the best I've seen but we won. Get some sleep, and practice tommorow." Whitey said then walked away outside.  
  
"Next time, pass the ball." Nathan said bumping shoulders with Lucas. Nathan headed towards the locker room.  
  
"Good game Lucas." Brook said smiling but carefull not to touch his sweating body. He looked around for Peyton but couldn't find her so he jogged to the locker room to change. 


	4. Haley part 1

When Lucas walked outside and could see the bus he saw Dan scolding Nathan. He was poking him with his finger and making Nathan have to take a step back. Lucas walked past them and almost got to the bus when Peyton took his arm and pulled him aside.  
  
"I looked for you after the game. You weren't there." He said standing in front of her. She hadn't let go of his arm.  
  
"Oh. Sorry bout' that. I wanted to say good game before you got on the bus. I'm riding back with Brook." She put all her weight on one foot and gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Okay." He said putting a hand around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
"Oh wait. You wanna come over tonite?" Peyton asked before he kissed her. Lucas groaned and Peyton knew it had to do with Haley. She hadn't seen her at the game.  
  
"I promised Haley I'd help her lock up." Lucas said and kissed Peyton. She pulled away and turned around heading towards Brooks car.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Make Peyton mad?" Nathan asked grinning up at Lucas. Lucas took his seat by Nathan and took out his headphones. He had learned long ago to just ignore questions he didn't feel like answering, ecspecially from his half bother Nathan.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas got in his truck after getting to the school. It was dark out but he knew Haley would still be at the diner waiting for him. He drove over as fast as he could and ran inside. Haley was behind the counter making a customer a coffe to go. It was the only customer in there. She looked up at him as he walked in and her face lit up. The customer, who looked about 25 turned around and left with his coffe in his hand.  
  
"Who was that?" Lucas asked walking behind the counter. Haleys brown hair was shinning under a light abover her and for the first time Lucas noticed how beautiful she was. Haley pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled.  
  
"Some new guy. He was saying how he had some kids going to Tree Hill High School but I didn't listen that much. Lucas laughed. "Now you're here, you can help." Haley said then threw a damp rag at him to wipe the counters with. He did as he was told. "How was the game?" Haley asked standing beside him, thier shoulders brushed against each other.  
  
"Won. That's about it." He said not wanting to move away from her. "Nathan was a complete--"  
  
Haley stopped him by clearing her throat. She looked at him and smiled, knowing how he felt about Nathan, but she also couldn't help herself from having feelings for the tall, brown haired boy.  
  
"Well, I'm done here, let's go." Haley said and they walked to the front. Haley locked the door and they both stepped outside. "How's Peyton?" Haley asked as they walked side by side down the sidewalk. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck looking up at the sky.  
  
"Fine. She acted a little wierd but then she was back to normal. She went somewhere after our game." Lucas said enjoying the way her arm was pressed up against his.  
  
"O...k.." Haley said in her dry, sarcastic way. She punched him in the shoulder and stopped in front of her house. "I'll see you tommorow." Haley said looking up at the taller Lucas. Haley liked how Lucas was being a little closer to her tonite. She was feeling a bit jealous of his attention towards Peyton but tonite he was all hers.  
  
"Yeah. See ya'." Lucas turned to walk back towards his car. Haley smiled and walked into her house.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well thats the end of this chapter. Please Review, i know it's annoying when people ask but I love to read them. Sorry it's so short today I am just at a serious readers block and I will hopefully have more by the end of tommorow. Thx! ~Alyson~ 


	5. Haley part 2

Lucas looked at the blue door after Haley walked inside and starred at it before he decided to walk up to it. He knocked lightly and waited. Haley opened it and looked confused but glad to see him still there.  
  
"Haley..I.," He hesitated but instead of saying anything he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kissed passionately before Haley pulled away. She cleared her throat.  
  
"What. was that?" Haley asked but Lucas took off running towards his house.  
  
The next day at school Haley and Lucas walked uncomfortably together down the hall. Finally Haley broke the silence.  
  
"Help me clean up tonight at your mom's diner?" She asked as they stopped. Lucas spotted Peyton next to his locker.  
  
"Yeah." He looked at Haley and she nodded and Lucas walked away towards Peyton.  
  
"Lucas, Nathan wants us to be together again and I think I feel the same way," Peyton said showing no emotion on her face. Lucas nodded, not able to find any words to say and walked away. He felt Peyton's gentle eyes on him as he walked away.  
  
"Hey." Haley said as Lucas entered Karen's Diner.  
  
"Hi." There were five people in the diner, only one of which was at the counter. Haley smiled and turned around to pour coffee for the blonde haired boy.  
  
"You're early." Haley said handing him the styrofoam cup. He checked his watch.  
  
"Five minutes till' closing," Lucas said then drank the coffee as everyone in the diner left. When the last person left, instead of cleaning, Haley sat at the counter and Lucas sat by her.  
  
"Peyton finally realize how much of a dork you are?" Haley asked pushing her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"Who'd you hear from?" Lucas asked running his hand through his hair. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Brook of course." Lucas nodded his head. "Uh Lucas, I'm sorry about last night." Haley said and met Lucas' eyes.  
  
"No don't be." Lucas said and laughed to lighten up the moment. He kissed her on the lips quickly then left Haley looking confused to start walking out the door. Haley ran to catch up with him and lock the door fast. She had to jog to get his arm. He grinned seeing her running after him. "There's this part tonight," he hesitated. "Want to go? As my girlfriend?" She smiled at nodded. 


	6. Sleepover

When they got to Nathan's house where the party was being held Lucas saw a basketball game going on so they walked towards the court hand in hand.  
  
"Hey Lucas come join!" Jake yelled throwing Lucas the ball. Lucas left Haley to stand by Peyton who was watching Nathan. They split into teams; Jake and Tyler, then Lucas and Nathan. Nathan checked the ball to Lucas who threw it back then raised his hands in the air to guard Jake. Nathan was following Tyler.  
  
"So when did you guys happen?" Peyton asked standing by Haley on the side line.  
  
Lucas stuffed Jake who had tried to make a shot. Haley smiled at Lucas who was panting but guarding Jake still.  
  
"Tonight. It just happened. He was a little upset about you." Peyton smiled hearing this. Nathan winked at her.  
  
"You getting' lucky tonight dude?" Nathan asked Lucas looking at the two girls talking. Lucas shot the ball and it swished in.  
  
"It's not like that Nathan." Lucas said guarding Jake.  
  
"Aright. If that's how it is. To bad Peyton left you for me." Nathan said and grinned. Lucas made a fist but chilled out after Tyler made a basket.  
  
"I quit." Lucas said heading toward his girlfriend. "Let's go Haley." Lucas said grabbing her hand and walking toward his car.  
  
"Lucas you need to try to get along with him. He won't get any better if you don't try to help it." Haley said getting in the passenger seat of the red trunk.  
  
"Just leave it alone." --------------------------------------  
  
"Are you coming in?" Haley asked as Lucas stopped in front of her house. Lucas shrugged and got out of the car and followed her in. Lucas sat on her bed looking at Haley's siblings pictures covering her wall. Haley turned the lights on and sat on his lap. She leaned her head to his and kissed him. Lucas rested one hand on her thigh but ran the other through her hair.  
  
"My parents are gone this weekend." Haley said in-between their kiss. Lucas turned her around and leaned her down on the bed. 


End file.
